FullMetal Hearts
by Katchi
Summary: I suck at summeries KingdomheartsXFullMetalAlchemist crossover. Sora,Kairi, Riku,and Namine are sucked into the alchemic world accidently or so they think.NamineXRiku, SoraXKairi, slight NamineXEdward
1. The secret place

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Square-enix

Full Metal Hearts

Chapter1-

The leaves of the paopu trees gently waved as the cool night's breeze struck the darkness of Destiny Island. The waves of the ocean swept aggressively on the cool sand. It was her first night in Destiny Island and she couldn't be happier. She was finally able to leave that dreadful place with the help of Sora and Riku. She enjoyed sitting on the sand a starring at the stars." _I can't believe I missed out on all of this"_, she thought as she remembered her life in that little white room she had been living in, under the supervision of those people. They used her and treated her like a nobody. She laughed to herself at the comment _"well I am a Nobody"_, she thought as she felt sadness sweep towards her. She looked towards the sky wondering how many worlds are out there. She began to shiver as she felt a bitter breeze hit her exposed skin. She then felt a bit warm. She was startled at the sudden relief from the cold. She turned to see a smiling Riku she smiled back.

"You look cold Namine, sorry if I startled you" he said. "Don't worry about it", she said standing up. "Why are you here by yourself everyone's worried that something happened". She frowned "sorry I just wanted to watch the stars for the first time". "Don't apologies, just come it's pretty late and you should rest, besides we are going to take you to the Islands, if you like the beach at night just wait to you see it during the day", he said smiling. This caused her to blush a little, "O-okay". He grabbed her hand" I'll take you back to Kairi's house he said now blushing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kairi sat one her porch hoping that Riku found Namine. Beside her was a half sleep Sora. "Sora stay awake" Kairi said pouting. "Come on Kairi it's late and I'm sure Riku found her anyway" And what makes you so sure about that she aid a bit curious. W-well you see he said trying to come up with an excuse. Just then he saw the two walking towards them. Look there they are can I sleep now, in relief. Kairi stood up waving at them. She smiled when she saw Riku firmly grabbing Namine. Oh that's why you were so sure Sora She said. He gave her a nervous grin, I didn't say anything. Kairi ran towards them Riku let go of her hand and sat besides Sora as Kairi talked to Namine. "Sorry for worrying you guys", Namine said frowning.

"Don't look so sad you just worried us because **they** might still come after you". Kairi then turned towards the two guys, "you can go home now".

"Goodnight to you to", Sora snapped. Riku got up, "Goodnight" he said and walked off. "Okay let's go in", Kairi said, Namine nodded. As they got ready to sleep kairi couldn't help but ask Namine something. "So tell me Namine, what did you and Riku do, you guys were gone for a while". Namine instantly turned red "N-nothing happened". "Oh really than what are you doing with his coat". Namine looked at her body and notice that she was wearing his coat.

"W-well it was c-cold and he"… "Relax Namine its okay if you have a crush on Riku"." I d-don't", she denied. Kairi smiled "whatever you say, well let's sleep". Instantly they drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"RIKU WAKE UP" a voice yelled. Riku jumped from his bed, startled. "What the hell", he yelled. "Good morning Riku", Sora said with his famous cheesy grin. "We're going to the Islands today aren't we, Kairi and Namine are waiting".

"Give me a few minutes okay". "Sure" Sora answered back.

"Hey Sora", Riku said, "what is it Riku". "GET THE HELL OUT", he yelled. Sora didn't hesitate and ran out of his house. Riku finally walked out to see the two girls waving at him.

"Hi Riku" Kairi said cheerfully. "Hey Kai hey Nami he said. Namine blushed hearing her new nickname; she smiled "good morning", Riku she said. Okay let's go Sora said. The four walked towards two boats. Okay Kairi said Sora and I will share one boat while you two share the other. Okay Riku said extremely happy but not showing it. Let's go then Sora said excited.

They sailed through the water towards the Island that they, except for Namine, use to go to all the time. Namine starred at the water amazed of how clear it was. She smiled as she saw the fishes swim around the boat. They are so beautiful she said as she looked at Riku. "You shouldn't lean to much against the boat you could fall in the water", he said in a serious yet caring voice.

"Okay" she said carefully moving away from the edge. She looked up towards the other boat where Sora and Kairi were sailing in. She blushed and looked towards Riku.

"What's wrong Namine you're really red", he looked towards the other boat as she did and realized what she reacted to." I hate it when those two do that", he said." T-they do that all the time" she asked. "Sorry but yes you'll get used to it". Namine giggled softly. _She seems happy here, I'm glad_, he thought.

They landed on the Island. It was almost as peaceful as it was at night, birds flew from tree to tree showing off its beautiful wings. Wow everything's so peaceful here she said. I told you would like it Riku said grinning. She nodded and looked at a water fall and next to it a small opening. What's there she asked. Oh that's our secret place. That's where I got the keyblade Sora said. And when I opened my heart to darkness Riku said looking to the ground. You shouldn't bring yourself down Riku Namine said. It's like I said when I first meet you, you have the power to control the darkness and you overcame it. Yeah thanks to your help he said looking into her eyes. _I never noticed her eyes were so blue... It's almost purple_, he thought.

"Ahem", Kairi said breaking there little moment," enough talk come see the cave for yourself". The four walked into the cave and instantly Sora and Kairi ran towards one of the walls and sat near it leaning on the wall blushing. Riku and Namine looked at each other confused and Namine began looking at the drawings in the cave. "These are nice" she said "who drew them" she asked. "Well the crappy looking ones belong to Sora and the nice ones belong to Kairi", Riku said laughing.

Riku why don't you kiss my-, "Sora why don't you give Namine a rock so that she could draw something", kairi said cutting him off. Sora got up and looked for a good rock. "What should I draw" Namine said. "Why don't you draw Riku like I drew Sora", Kairi suggested. "O-okay", she said not noticing Riku's embarrassed expression. Sora gave her a rock and she began to draw. The cave was silent for a while until Namine announced that she had finished. "Wow it looks just like him" Kairi said, "its like if you had been practicing for a long time", She said with an evil grin on her face. Namine blushed looking at the ground.

"...". "What's wrong Namine", Riku asked. She looked at the door with no keyhole or knob. She walked towards the door and touched it.

"Namine", Riku said this time with a worried expression. Kairi and Sora began to shake her, hoping to break out from her trance. A bright light was emitted from the door causing the four to fall back. Sora looked at the door and saw a keyhole. Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand without him summoning it and it opened the door. The four teens were instantly sucked into the door. They felt like they were falling through a ditch with no end. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand while Riku grabbed Namine's. They continued to fall through the darkness until they reached the end. They crashed to the ground and passed out before they could examine where they were.

A young blond girl walked towards them with a box in her hands. She instantly dropped the boxes to check on them. EDWARD, ALPHONSE go get some help she yelled. What is it Winry a boy in huge armor asked. These people fell from the sky they need help. Okay I'll go get Brother Alphonse said running. _I hope they are alright,_ she thought to herself…

Well that's the end of chapter one. Please review, anything is accepted I guess just take it easy on me I tried my best even if I do not consider myself a good writer. I just do this for fun X3.


	2. Newly found gifts

Full Metal Hearts

Chapter 2- newly found gifts

Namine opened her eyes to find herself in a bed in a small room. On the other side of the door she could hear talking. She wasn't sure of she should leave but she didn't feel comfortable to lie in bed in a strange place. She got out of bed a walked towards the door when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She walked towards the table and picked up a pocket watch and a book. She examined the pocket watch and placed it back on the table. She then opened the book to see it written in some strange language. _That's weird I've never seen this type of writing but I could understand it_ she thought. The title of the book was alchemy. She opened the book and became absorbed into the book. As she read someone came into the room scaring her half to death. "Sorry if I scared ya", the girl said.

"N-no it was just that I was not paying attention and well…"

"You shouldn't be so nervous you didn't do anything wrong, oh by the way my name is Winry, you must be Namine". Namine just nodded.

"How did you know" She asked confused.

"Your friends are awake and they told me. Let's go downstairs there waiting". Namine once again nodded and followed behind Winry. As they reached the living room instantly Riku ran towards Namine.

"Are you feeling okay Namine, you had us worried, are you hurt, are you-"

"Relax Romeo she looks fine to me", Sora said now laughing at his own comment. Kairi nudged Sora trying to stop him from laughing even though she was laughing herself. They both blushed until a short old woman walked into the room with a pipe in her mouth.

"Weird bunch don't you think" said the old woman. She began circling Riku and Namine. "What weird clothing, where are you from"? Sora was suddenly hit with a memory from his journey with Goofy and Donald. _We shouldn't tell them where we are from_, he though.

"Ahh, well let's just say we're not from around here", Sora said quickly, hoping that answer would satisfy her.

"Okay she said even though you didn't answer my question I'll let it pass for now, oh and my name is Pinako and this is my granddaughter", she said pointing to Winry. "Shouldn't you be finishing with Edward? She said.

Oh that's right I'll be right back she said running out of the room. As she ran out a large armored person came into the room.

"Oh Alphonse meet our guest," Pinako said.

"…" you guys are dressed weird, he said.

Hey what about you it's hot out and you're wearing armor. Sora snapped. Alphonse looked at the ground. As Kairi saw his reaction she hit him and told him to apologies. Namine walked and stared at Alphonse.

"Don't be sad really, she said smiling, whatever reason your wearing the armor is your reason, don't mind Sora okay." Alphonse nodded.

"ALPHONSE move out the way", a voice yelled.

"Sorry brother", he said. Alphonse moved to the side to reveal another boy with blond hair in a braid standing next to Winry.

"Oh this must be your younger brother right Alphonse", Riku asked innocently.

"…" I'm his older brother he grumbled, trying not to lose his temper.

"No way", Sora yelled," he is shorter than you".

"Oh no" Winry said holding her hand to her head.

The boy ran towards Sora and started attacking him.

YOU CALL ME A RUNT! A DWARF! A LITTLE PERSON?

"Calm down brother", he didn't say that Alphonse said trying to calm him down.

He stopped hitting a hurt Sora when he introduced himself. "I'm Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist".

Alchemist? Kairi asked. The group looked at each other confused.

"Oh, that's that thing I read in that book", Namine said.

"Yes, it's the way of life here", Ed said. "I'll demonstrate it if you want".

"No needs were going home" Sora said. Everyone looked at him. "Riku just has to do that black hole thing that should be able to get us home."

"For once you thought of something smart Sora", Kairi said. Sora smiled for being the one who thought of the idea until he realized it wasn't a compliment. They all laughed and turned to Riku.

"Okay, let's go then Riku" said walking out of the house. They walked to an empty field when Riku did what he always did when he opened a portal. He stretched out his hand to create waiting for it to appear.

"…, um guys why have a problem", Riku finally said," My dark powers are gone". He the try to summon fire just in case and nothing happened. "Sora you try to cast a spell". Sora summoned his key blade but when he tried to cast a spell nothing happened.

"Why aren't my spells working", Sora whined. "Isn't alchemy magic", he asked.

"No", Edward, corrected "its science", observe. He drew a sort of circular symbol, "this is a transmutation circle", he explained. He then touched the circle and it emitted a bright color and in the place of the circle a flower appeared.

"I understand Namine said our magic isn't working because this world works under the law of equivalent exchange". Edward looked at her.

"How do you know equivalent exchange", he asked. Everyone looked at her wondering the same thing.

"I r-read it in your book", she admitted. "I just didn't think it would actually work the only thing you did was touch this circle and-

She touched the circle and once again light was emitted from the circle. The flower that Edward transmuted was joined by another.

"How did you do that Namine" Riku asked.

"I'm not sure I just touched it and well that happened". Riku touched the circle but nothing happened. Kairi did the same but nothing happened. Sora tried and it activated, but his transmuted flower wilted.

"I guess I have to work on it", he said blushing from embarrassment.

"That's no fair" Kairi said pouting, "how come you can perform alchemy and Riku and I can't".

"Maybe because Sora is the keyblade master and Namine a…" Riku paused not wanting to finish his statement

"Its okay Riku it's probably because I'm a Nobody", Namine said looking to the ground.

"You shouldn't call yourself that Namine", Winry said confused and upset about the statement. Namine looked up and smiled trying to avoid any questioning about why she called herself that.

"Well enough with the chitchat the four of you are coming with me to Central, maybe somebody I know could help you get back home. His name is Shou Tucker he's really smart you should talk to him, besides I was planning on meeting him myself."

The group looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Okay we'll go with you", Riku said.

"… but first you have to change out of those clothes", Winry said.

They all changed to clothes that were suitable for that world. Namine and Kairi wore clothes from Winry while Sora and Riku wore Some of Edwards clothes.

"OKAY" Ed yelled," were heading to Central"….

There's chapter2 hope you liked it…


	3. It’s okay to cry

Full Metal Hearts

Chapter 3- Its okay to cry.

Some parts of this story will be mixed between the anime and manga so if you've seen or read one but not the other I'm sorry. Also some things might be altered like time periods during the FMA series. Thank you for those who reviewed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WOW, look at those trains"! Namine yelled excited. The group laughed at Namine's sudden outburst, except for Riku who was sadden at her comment. _This is probably the first time she has seen a train_ he thought.

"What's wrong Riku", Namine asked with a frown. He smiled

"Nothing" he said trying to reassure her. "Just deep in thought, it's nothing to worry about".

"Okay, if you're sure about it I won't bother you about it", she said. He blushed

"N-no you never bother me Namine". She then blushed.

"Hey you two lovebirds were going to miss our train", Sora yelled.

"You shouldn't be talking Sora", Riku yelled out of embarrassment. Both Riku and Namine ran into the train and saw that Edward and Alphonse sitting. Each section of the train only fit two people. Namine ran and sat next to Edward and began to talk to ed. Riku frowned. Kairi saw his reaction and sat next to him leaving Sora sitting with Alphonse.

"Edward I was wondering who is this guy we're going to meet", Namine asked.

"Well he is a state alchemist who is known for creating a talking chimera. He is the sewing life alchemist". Namine looked at him confused and seeing her expression he decided to explain. "They are a type of mixture of any creature using alchemy. But his last chimera died". He took out his book and began to explain many principles to her.

Sitting on the other side of the train was a fuming Riku. Kairi began to laugh catching Riku's attention. "What's so funny he", asked confused.

"I think you're jealous", Kairi said. He blushed and got even angrier.

"Jealous ha, I never get jealous besides it's not like I own Namine and besides-

"I was right you do like her", she said.

Riku just sighed," is it that obvious".

"Well lets see your always around her, you get angry when someone gets her upset oh and your overprotective". Riku just looked out of the window.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel", she asked.

"I'm not the type to go up to a girl and pour out my feelings to her". Kairi pouted.

"You are so stubborn".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, big guy why do you wear armor all the time", Sora asked.

"Well it's something I'm not sure you could know".

"Okay, when you're ready just tell me I'll be all ears ,okay. Alphonse nodded.

Okay, he said.

SOMEBODY HELP!

The group turned to see a group of people running to the middle of the trains.

"What's going on", Edward yelled.

"H-hijackers I think", a man yelled.

Edward looked at the group, "we need to split up, Alphonse take Sora and Kairi with you to the back of the carts the rest of us will deal with the front cart, got it"?

They all nodded and went there separate. Riku, Edward, and Namine ran to the next cart. A man with a gun stopped them and ordered them to sit somewhere. Namine looked at Edward, who clapped his hands together and grabbed the gun turning it into a block of metal. _Alchemy without a circle_, Namine thought. The man instantly pulled out a knife to strike Ed but Riku punched the man to the ground.

"T-thanks that was close", Ed said to Riku.

A group of men came towards the group of teens. Namine crouched to the ground a decided to try something. She drew a transmutation circle and activating it caused a cage to trap the men.

"You did it Edward" said congratulating her. The room grew silent as they heard the sound of someone clapping.

"Well, well, well it seems our little witch has learned alchemy".

The group turned to see a man in a hood. He removed his hood to reveal himself.

"M-Marluxia", Namine said trying to block all the memory of abuse he had inflicted on her. Riku ran in front of her.

"Those damn humans couldn't deal with you", he sighed, "I guess I have to deal with you".

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard", Riku yelled.

"Is that anyway to talk to someone who could send you home Riku. It seems the Superior wants to make a deal with you. Give up the memory witch and we'll send you to that little island of yours".

"Over my dead body", Riku yelled. Riku felt something grabbing is arm tightly.

"Please don't Riku you'll get hurt, you don't have your dark powers", Namine said beginning to cry.

"But-

"Don't worry I'll deal with this guy", Edward said confidently. Marluxia summoned his scythe but it didn't shine so beautifully like it usually does.

"Damn this world", he mumbled. He then looked at Edward lunging towards him with his weapon. "DIE you little runt". Edward stayed calm but a vain still popped out of his head. He pulled out his right arm to shield his body. As he struck Edward, Namine closed her eyes tears running down her face.

"What the hell", Marluxia yelled when he failed to slice Edward's arm. Namine opened her eyes to see Maluxia trying to slice through his arm.

"What the hell are you", Marluxia yelled.

Edward looked at him and pushed Marluxia away.

"Tell that boss of yours; mess with Namine then you miss with me, Edward Elric, The FullMetal Alchemist". As he said that he pulled off his jacket revealing his metallic arm.

_This runt is the Alchemist Dante told me about_, he thought. Marluxia pulled out his arm and became angry.

"Damn I forgot", he turned to run but behind him was the other group of teens. Alphonse grabbed Marluxia tightly and Riku walked up to him.

"What the hell does the organization want with Namine", Riku yelled taking a free punch.

"It seems that Namine is needed not only by us but by the nobodies of this world. Oh, yes they are not considered Nobodies here they are H-

"That's enough Marluxia", another hooded man said grabbing Kairi.

"Kairi", Sora yelled.

"I won't hurt her", he said "I'll just make a trade he said. Give me that useless Marluxia".

"Shut the hell up Vexen I don't need your help".

Alphonse looked at Edward and he nodded. Alphonse let him go and Vexen released Kairi. Vexen opened the train and looked back to see that the train was still moving and fast.

"Damn this world and its laws", he said as he and Marluxia jumped out of the train.

The train passengers applauded the teens for getting rid of the men. Riku looked at Namine who was still holding his arm tightly. He pulled her into a strong embrace.

"Don't worry there gone", he whispered in her ear. Riku gently placed her head to his chest letting her cry.

"I-I don't want to go back", she cried.

"Don't worry", he said. "I'll never let them take you to that place. You have friends now we're here to protect you".

"That's right Namine", Edward said. "I'm not sure who they are and why they are after you but my brother and I are here to help". She wiped her tears and smiled.

"Thank you, you guys. It feels nice to have friends" she said. They all walked back to there seats but this time Namine sat next to Riku and Kairi next to Sora leaving the brothers next to each other.

Namine began to feel a bit tired, Riku turned and looked at her. "You should sleep, y-you can lean on my arm if you like", he said blushing. She nodded and leaned on his arm and drifted off to sleep. Kairi smiled and did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up you guys", Namine said waking everyone from there sleep, "we're here". Edward got up and walked out of the train he looked around as if he were waiting for someone.

"Are you looking for someone", Kairi asked.

"No trying to avoid someone", he corrected.

"HEY, there you are Fullmetal", a man's voice yelled. Edward turned his head to see two men in military uniforms walking towards them.

"Good job in taking care of those men, saved all the trouble for us", he said in his cool voice. "You need to write a report on the incident. Did you find out why they were there".

"Colonel Mustang, Hughes I would like to ask not to report this to the military, he asked.

"And why is that", Mustang asked.

"They were after her" he said pointing at Namine. The two men looked at her with confused expressions.

I'm not sure either but it's something that is not important right now, we're here to see Tucker".

"Well it seems important, besides Tucker wants to talk to you it seems he has created another chimera". Edward was surprised but was so curious, _could it talk,_ he thought.

"If it's okay they will be coming with me", Edward said referring to the group.

"Okay Hughes said but first… ISN'T SHE ADORABLE, he yelled showing them a picture of his daughter.

"That's enough Maes". Mustang said annoyed.

The group then set out to the mansion where Tucker lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward walked up to the door but noticed it was opened. He walked in the group behind him.

"Mr. Tucker, Nina"?

Edward looked around and finally found Tucker.

"Oh, there you are Mr. Tucker".

"Oh, it's just you guys, look Edward at my newest creation. It's a chimera that talks like a human". The group looked at the creature in awe. "Look watch this, this person is Edward, understand"?

"ED…Ward", it said.

"That's amazing", Edward said "it actually worked", he said leaning towards it to pet it.

"ED…WARD, EDWARD, BIG…BRUH…THER".

Edward was shocked at what it said. Riku and the other's looked at each other not understanding what the creature mean't.

"When was it that you created your first chimera", Ed asked.

"Um… about two years ago", he answered.

"That's when your wife left you right".

"Yes, that was also two years ago".

"Just one more question, where are Nina and Alexander".

Tucker frowned. "I hate perceptive brats like you".

Edward punched Tucker to the ground. "You bastard you used your own daughter and dog". Once again he punched Tucker

"Why are you so mad", Tucker asked. "Experimenting on humans is the only way you could gain knowledge".

"But your own Daughter" he yelled punching him again causing blood to trickle down from his mouth.

"Besides you and I are the same, you thought you could do it even though you knew It was forbidden".

"THAT'S NOT TRUE", he said punching Tucker.

"Edward" Namine yelled "you're going to kill him".

Edward ignored and continued to attack him.

"Edward, Edward, EDWARD", she yelled this time grabbing his arm firmly. Edward looked at her face she was beginning to cry. "You do not want to kill him, you'll just be sinking down to his level", she cried.

He placed his arm down and walked out of the house. Rain started to fall hard as the room grew silent. Alphonse walked towards the chimera.

"Sorry Nina I'm not skilled enough to turn you back to normal, I'm sorry".

Namine walked outside to see Edward standing in the rain. She walked up to him. She could see sorrow in his face. "Edward…

He looked at her and grabbed her hugging her tightly. She put her arms around him.

"It's okay Edward, its okay to cry…

There's chapter 3 tried to make it depressing like the Anime. Please review.


	4. Scar

Full Metal Hearts

Chapter 4- Scar

They all stood there silently, listening to the rain fall. Edward sat on the steps with his head down.

"How long are you planning to stay depressed Fullmetal".

"…"

"Edward you call yourself a dog of the military and a devil but you chose to become one, you could have stayed in that little village of yours and live your life with that body. But you worked so hard to come here because it's important to you to get you bodies back. Don't let something so small get in your way", Mustang said.

"Something so small? I know people call us devils or dogs of the military but that's not true, were just humans, I'm a human who couldn't even save a little girl".

"Go home and get some rest all of you or you'll catch a cold".

They got up to leave except for Namine.

"What's wrong Namine", Riku asked.

"I-I'll catch up with you guys later I need to take a walk".

"Do you want me to join you", he asked. She nodded.

"No, its okay I'll be back soon I promise". Riku walked up to her and took off his jacket and put it on her.

"As long as you're outside you should keep warm". She blushed.

"Thank you Riku", she said as he ran to catch up with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Namine", Sora asked noticing she was gone.

"She went for a walk", Riku replied with a worried face.

"Don't worry she'll be fine", Kairi said.

"Yeah I know, but how is Edward he hasn't said a word since we got here".

"He went to sleep that's the best thing for him to do, he needs to clear his head right now", Kairi said sadly.

"And Alphonse"? Riku asked.

"He's with his brother, they need each other… I think we should rest too", Sora said.

"I'll be here waiting for Namine… sleep well". The two forced a smile and went to there rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mommy, mommy look what I made. A woman in a pony tail looked as a young blond boy ran up to her._

"_What is it Edward", she asked._

"_A present for you I put it together with alchemy"._

"_It's very nice Edward but… to bad you couldn't put me back together…_

Edward shot up instantly realizing that it was a nightmare. Edward began to breathe hard. He tightly grabbed his automail leg.

"It hurts", he whispered to himself as tears slide down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine walked around in the rain searching and searching but she couldn't find what or specifically who she was looking for. She walked passed Tuckers house to see to military personnel guarding the entrance. She walked up to them hoping to find the person she was looking for.

"Miss, these grounds are off limits", one of the men said.

"I know I'm searching for Colonel Mustang".

"He's not here but if you want to find him you should-

A man wearing sunglasses and a large scar on his face approached the entranced and immediately they stopped him in his tracks. Namine felt a strange aura from the man and took a few steps back.

"This area's off limits so if you do not have any business here then-

"I will pass" he said lifting his right hand. He grabbed one of the man's face and a bright light was emitted from his hand and the man's bloody face came crashing to the ground. The other man took out his gun but it was too late, he grabbed his face and did the same thing. Namine stood there in shock blood from the soldiers on her clothes, _I can't move my legs,_ she thought scared for her life. The man stared at her and removed his glasses wiping it clean from the rain. _His eyes are blood red,_ she thought to herself once again.

"Go home little girl", he said harshly. He then put his glasses back on and walked into the house. Namine leaned down to the two dead bodies and cursed at herself.

"Damn I couldn't do anything", she began to cry, "and I was given the ability to use alchemy but… I couldn't do a thing".

Inside…

Tucker was sitting in a dark room when he felt a presence.

"Are you Shou Tucker" a shadow asked him.

"Who are you", Tucker asked

"Alchemist who strays from the path of God will die". He placed his hand on Tucker's face. "May God pass Judgment on you". Tucker crashed to the ground and Nina walked up to him still in her chimera body.

"DAD…DY, DADDY" she said as a tear slid down her face.

"How awful", the man said, "you can not live in this body… at least you will go in peace", he said placing his hand on her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namine stayed in the same spot for a long time not realizing the time. She felt disgust, staying with the two corpses but she couldn't feel any thing but guilt as a hand tapped her on her shoulder. Namine turned to see a woman trying to help her up.

"This has been two tragedies for you hasn't it", Mustang said walking up to her. "What are you doing out here didn't I tell you to go home and rest".

Namine looked to the ground. "I-I was looking for you I needed to ask you something b-but I don't think that's important right now, I-I think Shou's dead."

"Did you see who did it", he asked her almost yelling at her. Namine flinched.

"Sir, you should be gentler, she did just see two men murdered".

"Your right Riza", he said sighing, "Take her back to headquarters lieutenant Hawkeye she needs to-

"It was a man with a scar on his face", she said. "I don't know why he didn't kill me I was just standing here and he just left".

"He only kills Alchemists and anyone who is associated to the military... Now go you need to rest". She nodded tears still falling down her face as the rain fell from the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Riku wake up" Edward said, "Where's Namine".

Riku woke up and found himself in the chair he had been sitting in when he waited for her return.

"She hasn't returned", Riku asked as he shot out of his chair.

"What's going on brother where's Namine", Alphonse asked. At this point everyone had been in the room worried for her safety.

"You shouldn't have left her alone", Edward yelled as Riku looked to the ground.

"That's enough, Kairi yelled it's not Riku's fault he-

"No Kai he's right I shouldn't have left her alone especially after what happened yesterday".

"Let's go to headquarters maybe someone knows where she is", Alphonse suggested.

The group nodded and went strait to see Mustang.

Riza saw the group and went up to them. "Don't worry she's here if that's what you were wondering".

"Thanks lieutenant", Edward said in relief. "What's with the long face he asked".

"If I were you I would leave her alone for a while she saw something no one should ever see".

"What do you mean", Riku asked.

"Well **He** murdered a few people yesterday including Tucker and Nina and well she saw it".

"You mean Scar", Edward asked, She nodded.

"Yes I'm heading there now".

"Let me go too", Edward demanded. "No", she said it's not something you want to see.

Edward was shocked, how _bad could it be he_ though. Namine walked out of a room with a depressed look on his face.

"Thank you Miss Riza for the clothes", she said as she was about to leave the building.

"Where are you going Namine", Riku asked grabbing her wrist. "He's going to be there I have to do something this time. I can't let people die, I could've done something but I just froze, please let me go".

"I can't let you", Riza said "I'm sorry".

Namine walked out in the rain sitting on the steps of the building. Riku sat besides her.

"Hey are you okay", he asked in a gentle voice.

"I'm fine, I just wish I could be more useful I guess the term Nobody fits me perfectly".

"Namine" he yelled, "don't ever call yourself a Nobody you may have been born because of Kairi's heart but... but you are a somebody to me", he said blushing. Namine smiled and hugged Riku.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear. She closed her eyes trying to savor the moment. She opened her eyes when she saw a soldier walking up to Edward. Walking past him was the man, Scar.

"Mr. Elric you have to report to headquarters immediately". Scar turned when he heard the name Edward Elric.

"You are the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric"? He asked.

The soldier pulled out his gun, "that scar", he yelled as scare grabbed his face and killed him.

"You are the one everyone's talking about", Edward said.

"Edward Elric you will face God's judgment", he said lifting his hand, "you will die", Scar yelled but he felt himself being knocked to the ground.

"It's you again little girl", he said angrily. "I didn't want to do this but", he reached his hand to her face. "Go in pea- he saw a wall appear in front of him causing him to retract his hand. Namine just smiled as she successfully created something with alchemy.

"So you are an alchemist and you defend those sinners who work in this government", Scar said. "Then you too are my enemy". Riku passed by Scar grabbing Namine's and Edward's hand.

"We must hurry", he said pulling them.

"You're not going anywhere", Scar yelled.

As the three ran they heard Alphonse, Sora and Kairi yelling for them to run there direction. As they did, Alphonse transmuted a wall to hide themselves from Scar.

"We're safe", Kairi said. The wall then crumbled in front of them as they saw scar's hand coming through. They all began to run again but scar used his arm to create a blockade.

"Damn this", Edward yelled as he clapped his hands together and transmuted a dagger from the wall and ran up to Scar. He attacked scar but missed.

"Too slow", he said reaching for Edward. Edward closed his eyes but opened them when he heard a large clash hit the floor.

"ALPHONSE" he yelled when he saw half of Alphonse's destroyed. When Sora saw that there was no one in the armor he was in shock. _That's why he didn't want to tell me, but how can the armor be alive,_ he thought. Both Sora and Kairi ran up to Alphonse and shielded him. Scar then looked at Edward who once again lunged towards him

"YOU BASTARD GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER", he yelled. Scar grabbed Ed's arm.

"I told you that you are to slow", he said activating his powers. Edward fell to the ground but his arm was fine. He got up and took off his jacket. He then transmuted his arm into a sword type weapon.

"Look out" Edward Namine yelled as Scar approached him. They both threw a punch at each other but scar was the victor. He destroyed Edward's automail arm completely. Riku saw how distressed Namine was and decided it was his turn to help, he picked up the dagger Ed had dropped and began to swing it at scar. The two began to swing at each other but they hit and missed not causing any damage to the other. As Scar took his final swing he hesitated when he heard a gun shot. Everyone looked at the direction of the sound, that's when they saw Mustang.

"That's enough", he yelled. "So you are the man who killed all of those state alchemists. And shou Tucker, that was you too"?

"I kill all men who use Alchemy to deface God's perfect creation. I am an instrument of divine judgment. And if you insist on trying to stop me then I will kill you too".

"Is that so then let's see who dies first", Mustang said challenging him. He gave his gun to lieutenant Hawkeye eye.

"Sir, you can't fight him it's raining and-

"Stay out of this", he said confidently. He put on his glove.

"So you are the Flame alchemist", Scar said smiling. "Today's my lucky day I get to kill the fullmetal and flame alchemist on the same day".

"Just try", Mustang said getting ready to create fire. Scar lunged at him but missed as he saw the alchemist fall or being tripped to be exact. Hawkeye tripped him and aimed her guns at Scar and began to shoot. He dodged the bullets but was surprised by another alchemist, one unfamiliar to Riku, Namine, Sora, and Kairi. He was a huge man and very muscular.

"I am Alex Louis Armstrong, The strong arm Alchemist", he said carrying a large boulder in his hand. He began to punch any thing made of concrete so that Scar could lose his balance.

"MAJOR don't tear up the streets", one of the cadets yelled.

"What's that you say! We must tear down in order to build, that is the great law", he said taking off his shirt.

"Why did he take off his shirt", Namine asked Riku. He looked at her with a confused and also disturbed expression.

"I have no idea", he answered.

"A fellow alchemist knows the truth in what I say", the major said. "Isn't that right Scar".

"He's an alchemist", Sora yelled confused.

The major began taking swings at Scar until he was cornered. Lieutenant Hawkeye the shot him in the face. He looked down but did not fall. Everything grew silent until his sunglasses had fallen off his face and he looked up.

"R-red eye's dark skin", the major stammered

"H-He's an Ishvarlan", Mustang yelled. Taking there hesitation to his advantage Scar destroyed the ground under him leaving him a tunnel to escape through.

The four teens ran toward Ed and Al.

"How are you going to fix this", Sora asked Alphonse.

"We need to go back to resembol so that Winry could fix Ed's automail then he could fix me". Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong walked up to the two and helped them.

"We're going to take you to the hospital then you could go to your town", mustang told Ed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the hospital everyone was silent. Namine couldn't take the silence.

"Edward I know everyone wants to ask you this so I'll ask. How did you lose you arm and leg and how could he be your brother if he is an empty suit of armor".

"The law of equivalent exchange… why tried to bring our mother back to life using Alchemy and we failed".

The group was surprised at his comment.

"We tried to bring her back… but instead we created a monster…

There's chap 4 please review and leave any suggestions cause I'm going blank.


End file.
